


Полезное родство

by Shion669



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion669/pseuds/Shion669
Summary: К чему может привести самонадеянность и сильные эмоции.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 3





	Полезное родство

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Yutoyama 2020

Постукивая пальцами по рулю, Ямада с неудовольствием смотрел на дом, рядом с которым припарковался. Он не хотел туда идти, но выбора особо не было. Тяжко вздохнув, вышел из машины и, дойдя до ворот, нажал на кнопку звонка. Через несколько секунд калитка открылась. Дойдя по садовой дорожке до дома, он уже поднял руку чтобы постучать в дверь, как та отворилась.  
— Неужели я пропустил конец света?! — ехидно спросил Юто, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк. — Ямада Рёске пришел ко мне домой, и я что-то не наблюдаю у тебя за спиной Смерть с топором.  
— Будь моя воля — меня бы здесь не было, но от заданий Ковена не отказываются, — криво улыбнувшись в ответ, Ямада поднял правую руку, в которой держал продолговатый футляр. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты освятил клинок.  
— Иди за мной. — Распахнув дверь шире, Накаджима направился внутрь дома.  
Идя за Юто, Рёске с хорошо скрываемым любопытством осматривал его дом. Аккуратная прихожая. Светлая, со вкусом обставленная гостиная. Ничего лишнего, ничего вычурного. Совсем не похоже на жилище мага крови.  
— Что за задание? — спросил Юто, открывая дверь своего рабочего кабинета и пропуская Рёске вперед.  
— Убить одну специфическую тварь. — Зайдя внутрь, Ямада огляделся. Письменный стол с ворохом бумаг, несколько стульев, стол для опытов с кучей пробирок, реактивов и еще чего-то, книжные шкафы вдоль стен. Ничего особенного.  
— Понятно, что специфическую, для других кровные обряды не нужны. Какую именно? — поймав нечитаемый взгляд Ямады, Юто добавил, — для разных тварей разные обряды.  
— Брингернокт.  
— О, про них ничего не было слышно уже лет пятьдесят, — удивленно выдохнув, Накаджима освободил место на лабораторном столе и, начертив круг, начал быстро наполнять его различными символами. Закончив, он снова обратился к Ямаде. — Клади его сюда.  
Рёске извлек из футляра и ножен длинный кинжал и аккуратно положил его в центр круга. Юто начал читать заклинания, чередуя латынь и древнегреческий, и от этого нарисованные символы по очереди начали светиться. Когда они все зажглись, он взял кинжал, надрезал свою ладонь и размазал кровь по клинку. После этого вернул кинжал в центр круга. Символы погасли, а клинок, впитав в себя кровь, стал тускло отблескивать красным. Пробормотав еще одно заклинание, Юто вытер от крови вылеченную ладонь и посмотрел на Ямаду.  
— Может, тебе еще чем помочь? Ну, там, подбросить до нужного места, прикрыть спину, — обойдя стол, он приблизился к Рёске. — Размять плечи после боя или еще что-то…  
Подойдя вплотную к Ямаде и наклонившись к нему, Юто замер, почувствовав холод металла: кинжал, еще минуту назад лежавший на столе, теперь, благодаря Ямаде, острием упирался ему в шею.  
— «Что-то еще» может произойти только в твоих мечтах. — Мило улыбнувшись, Рёске в два шага оказался у дверей кабинета. — Можешь не провожать, я помню, где выход.  
Глядя на закрытую дверь с легкой улыбкой, Юто стер с шеи каплю крови: кинжал у Ямады был очень острый. Такие стычки происходили между ними при каждой встрече, и, положа руку на сердце, он понимал, что сам в этом виноват. Когда он год назад вернулся в город, его друг детства Такаки пригласил его на свою домашнюю вечеринку, чтобы Юто смог, так сказать, познакомиться с местными магами. Знакомство проходило успешно, поднимался тост за тостом, и к моменту, когда Накаджима увидел Ямаду, успел уже прилично набраться. Его пьяный мозг почему-то решил, что Рёске лекарь. Очень милый лекарь. Достаточно громко заявив, что он был бы не прочь полечиться с такой милашкой ночь-другую, Юто попытался его обнять. И только когда отлетел к стене, где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что в чем-то он ошибся. Впрочем, откуда ему было знать, что эта «милашка» — боевой маг-практик второй степени. Об этом его просветил Такаки, когда Юто пришел в себя на следующее утро. И поначалу он искренне хотел извиниться перед Ямадой, но когда они встретились снова, ситуация повторилась, только в этот раз в стену никто не полетел. После этого Накаджима понял, что ему нравится дразнить Ямаду, наблюдать за его реакцией, проверяя границы дозволенного. А еще спустя какое-то время заметил, что их стычки нравятся не только ему.  
Подойдя к письменному столу, Юто вытащил из конверта несколько листов бумаги. Несмотря на развитие технологий, задания Ковен предпочитал отправлять по старинке — бумажными письмами. «Оказывать боевому магу-практику второй степени Ямаде Рёске всестороннюю помощь и поддержку». По сути, это означало, что на задание они должны были отправиться вдвоем, но Ямада предпочел даже не упоминать об этом. Еще раз пробежав глазами по описаниям убитых людей, Юто тяжело вздохнул. Ему предстояло перерыть очень много старых книг и записей.

***

Увернувшись от удара когтистой лапы, Ямада тихо ругнулся: эта охота с самого начала пошла не по плану. Приехав на место, он узнал об еще одной жертве, уже шестой. Выглядела она так же ужасно, как и остальные, поэтому сомнений, что это брингернокт, не было. Но помимо печени отсутствовали еще и почки, так же, как и у пятой жертвы, и это было очень странно. Эта тварь, судя по записям, была очень разборчива в еде. Проверив все подходящие для логова места, Ямада обнаружил его в старом заброшенном бункере. И вот здесь его ожидал самый неприятный сюрприз: тварей оказалось две. Достаточно быстрые и верткие, они вполне успешно гоняли Ямаду по бункеру, не давая ему зайти к ним сзади, защищая свое уязвимое место — небольшой нервный узел в основании спины. Заклинания на них действовали слабо и избирательно.  
Бросив горсть пульсаров, Ямада поморщился. Одна из тварей зацепила его когтями за плечо, не критично, но болезненно. Дождавшись пока пульсары взорвутся, он перебежал от колонны к куче ящиков, стоящих позади него, и замер. Вторая тварь решила, по-видимому, зайти к нему со спины, и сейчас они столкнулись лицом к морде. Внезапно раздались три выстрела, и голова брингернокта разлетелась на части. Зная, что этим его не убить, Ямада, одним движением оказавшись у твари за спиной, вонзил кинжал в нервный узел. Клинок вспыхнул красным — и обезглавленная туша упала на пол.  
— Один готов. — Накаджима подошел к Рёске, держа пистолет наготове.  
— Какого…  
— Все потом.  
Посмотрев на Юто, Ямада молча кивнул. Вторая тварь еще была жива. Но вдвоем дело пошло гораздо лучше. Ямада выманил ее на относительно открытое место и, дождавшись, когда Юто снесет ей голову, воткнул кинжал в нервный узел.  
— Разрывные пули? — спросил Рёске, когда Накаджима подошел к нему ближе.  
— Ага, магия на них почти не действует, — ответил тот, аккуратно ногой переворачивая тушу и с интересом ее разглядывая.  
— Как ты здесь оказался? — Ямада осторожно прислонился к стене. Надо было заняться раной, но исцеляющие заклинания всегда ему плохо давались.  
— Я всегда знаю, где моя кровь, — ответил Юто и, немного помедлив, рявкнул, — Ямада, ты идиот!  
— Что?!  
— В Совете Ковена сидят не дураки. Если они дают задание двоим, значит, для этого задания необходимы двое. Но нет, мы лучше пойдем в одиночку и позволим паре когтистых тварей разодрать себя на ленточки!  
— Я вполне мог справиться один, тебя помогать никто не просил! А то, что их оказалось двое, просто случайность.  
— Нет. Человеческие почки они едят только в период спаривания, и если бы мы работали в паре, ты бы об этом знал. — Подойдя ближе к Ямаде, Юто продолжил. — Эти твари и по одиночке-то очень опасны. Из-за твоего упрямства тебя ранили!  
— А это вообще не твое дело!  
— Мое! — Не выдержав, Юто обхватил лицо Ямады и прижался к его губам. Он понимал, что сейчас действовал импульсивно, но останавливаться не собирался. Но мысленно был готов лететь к противоположной стене.  
Удар спиной он почувствовал, но гораздо слабее, чем ожидал. Ямада ответил на поцелуй и, развернув их и прижав Юто к стене, перехватил инициативу. Рёске целовал требовательно и жестко, сминая и покусывая его губы, будто мстя за все подколы, но Юто совсем не возражал, только обнял его за талию, сильнее прижав к себе. После очередного укуса Накаджима тихо застонал, и Ямаду будто холодной водой облили. Он резко вырвался из объятий и в шоке уставился на Юто, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Ямада…  
— Молчи. — Посмотрев еще несколько мгновений на Юто нечитаемым взглядом, Рёске стремительно развернулся и вылетел из бункера.  
Закрыв глаза, Накаджима с досадой откинул голову назад на стену бункера. Догонять Ямаду сейчас было бесполезно. Выровняв дыхание и накинув на туши тварей разлагающие чары, он не спеша направился к своей машине. Эта встреча у них была точно не последней. Он позаботится, чтобы все последующие задания у них были совместными. Не зря же его двоюродный дядя входил в совет Ковена. А от заданий Ковена не отказывались.


End file.
